Passionate Salsa
by the bean25
Summary: Stella needs to get out, so she needs Don's girlfriend.  [Part of the Damaged Heart series].  Stella, Flack, OCs.


Stella looked at the clock on the wall next to the TV in her apartment. _My God, it's Saturday night and I'm home alone,_ Stella thought. She had a plate of spaghetti on her lap and the TV was tuned to a Law and Order re-run. She laughed at herself. She needed to get out. And possibly find a man- a good man.

The next day she was at a crime scene with Flack. She finished examining the body and stood up next to the detective.

"Hey, so you and Regan are still together, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Don responded.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get her number from you so we can hang out some time. I need a girls' night. Lindsay and Peyton are always busy."

"Yeah, I think you guys would have fun together. She kind of reminds me of you sometimes." They were walking back to Stella's truck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's kind of got that independent woman thing goin' on like you."

"Every independent deep down wants a man." She smiled and put her case in the back. Don gave Stella the number as she punched it into her phone. "Thanks. I'm gonna go back to the lab let me know what you find out about our vic."

Flack turned to walk to his car then stopped and turned back to her. "Oh, hey we have a date tonight so can your girls' night wait till later this week?"

"Oh, yeah don't worry I won't interfere." She smiled and he continued on.

Stella called Regan the next day. "Regan, it's Stella."

"Hey, Stella how's it going?"

"Good thanks. Hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out maybe tomorrow night. I have the night off and I need a girls' night badly."

"Yeah that sounds fun. You know I actually have somewhere we can go. Do you like to dance?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why don't you just come over to my place and we'll go from here. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Stella replied.

Regan gave Stella her address and they decided on a time. Stella was happy she was finally going to go out with a friend and have some fun. And the friend was someone she didn't work with.

Stella put on a pair of dark jeans and a black beaded, sleeveless top. She had on heels and her hair was half up.

She and Regan drove to the address Regan had given Stella. When they got there Stella stared at the sign above the door. "La Salsa" was the name of the place they were going to.

Stella laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Come on, you said you could dance. Why not salsa? Or meringue? Or flamenco?" Regan smiled and opened her door. "Come on, Stella there's quite a few cute guys in there just waiting for a girl like you to dance with them."

Stella followed her inside; Regan waived to the bouncer as they walked in like she knew him. When they got to the bar she talked to the bartender the same way.

"Come here often?" Stella yelled over the music.

"Yeah, usually once a week. I took lessons when I was younger and I've kept up with it. I met some friends after I moved here that like to dance too."

They got their drinks and sat there for a minute. A man walked up to them and talked to Stella. He asked her if she wanted to dance.

"I'm not sure if I can. I'm not a pro or anything," she replied.

"It's ok. You just have to follow my lead." He took her hand and led her to the floor. Stella looked back at Regan who was smiling and gave Stella a wink.

Stella danced like she hadn't danced in a long time. The guy she was with was good-looking and smelled good. He moved her around the floor and she laughed at her own mistakes. He held her close and stared at her as they danced. She was getting warm and she could feel her lust for this guy she barely knew growing and growing.

When the song was over they made their way back to the bar where Regan was waiting. Regan was smiling at them as they got closer.

"Was that fun?" Regan asked.

"Yeah," was all Stella said in reply. She took a long sip of her wine and sat down next to her friend.

"So," Regan mouthed to her about the guy behind Stella.

Stella shrugged her shoulders and smiled. A guy approached Regan and she greeted him with a hug.

"Stella this is my friend Santiago. He's kind of my dance partner. Santi this is my friend Stella Bonasera." The two shook hands. "You wanna dance?" Regan asked her male friend; he agreed and the two headed to the dance floor.

Stella watched them dance. Regan was good and so was her partner. _I don't think Flack knows what he's getting himself into, _she laughed at her thought. She knew this kind of dance took passion, which obviously Regan had but could Flack handle it?

After a few more dances the two women left the club. Stella had given her phone number to two different guys she had danced with. Stella dropped Regan off at her apartment. They thanked each other for the fun night and parted.

Stella walked into the break room where Danny and Flack were talking. She was slightly hung over and had major "cotton mouth." She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"So, how was your girls' night?" Flack asked as Stella took a seat.

"It was good." Stella rested her head on her hand.

"Did you drink too much?" Danny asked.

"Uh, a little. Don, I have to tell you that girl of yours is quite the dancer."

"You went dancing?" Flack asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and that girl can salsa, and flamenco, and just about everything else."

"Salsa dancing? Wow, I didn't know she had it in her." He smiled.

"She's got the passion. Don't worry, though, she danced with a gay guy."

"How do you know did she tell you?" Danny asked.

"No, I've got a good gay-dar." She laughed and stood up. She started out of the room. "You should take up salsa, Flack."

Flack and Danny laughed. "Yeah I'll be sure to do that."

"But then maybe your girlfriend can dance with you and not some gay guy." Danny laughed at his own words.

"Ha ha yeah you're funny."

Flack walked up to Regan's apartment. He took out the key she had given him and he went inside. She wasn't at home so he began to set up his surprise. He started with dinner; he wasn't a master cook but he could make something simple. He marinated a couple of steaks and made a salad. He wrapped some potatoes in tin foil and cut some corn cobs in half. He paused his cooking and went into the living room. He brought out a few candles and lit them. Then he put out a couple plates on the table and some flatware. He lit a couple candles on the table as well.

After Flack cooked the steaks, potatoes, and corn on the grill he brought it back inside. When he was in the kitchen he heard the door open. He hurried to take the food to the table.

"What's going on?" Regan asked as she set down her bag on the foyer table.

"A surprise for you," Flack was standing by the table with his hand out.

She came close to him and put her hands on his waist. "You made me dinner?"

He put his hands on her arms. "Yeah."

"You're so cute," she smiled. She kissed him and hugged him tight.

"Come let's eat." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Then he sat down himself. He served her then himself.

"Ugh, I'm so tired I can barely sit upright." Regan commented. Then she looked at him. "Because someone kept me up all night long."

"Me," he laughed. "I did nothing."

"Oh, yes you did. How are you not falling asleep?"

"Maybe I've just had enough coffee, I don't know."

They finished eating with some more conversation. Regan commented multiple times about how good his food was. When they were finished he cleared the plates from the table. He sat back down and poured her another glass of wine.

"I have another surprise for you." Flack commented and stood up.

"Another one, really?" Regan stood as well and walked over to where Flack was in the living room. She sat down on the couch and set her wine on the end table. Music came on and she smiled at him. "What is this?" The music was Latin.

Flack put his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Yeah, one time offer come on."

Regan took his hand and he pulled her off the couch. They started to salsa, granted Flack wasn't the best but he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Where did you learn?" Regan seemed to be in shock.

"You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet, and I'm a pretty fast learner." He smiled and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You are amazing, I swear."

When they finished their dance they both plopped down on the couch. Regan put her hand on Flack's face then he put his hand on her thigh.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Dinner, dancing. I can't believe you learned to salsa for me."

"What can I say? I'll do just about anything for a girl."

"Just about anything, huh?" she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I have my limitations that's for sure." He looked at her and kissed her passionately. He put his arms around her waist and she fell back on the couch. He kissed her neck and she had one arm around her neck and one on his back. "Stella was right," Flack said when they parted momentarily.

"What?"

"She said passionate people, or girls, know how to salsa." He was on top of her with one leg on either side of hers.

"Passionate, huh? I'll show you passion." She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him for a while. She plunged her tongue into his mouth then her hand started to un-tuck his shirt. His hand was going up her shirt and across her stomach. Regan loosened his tie and pulled it off of his neck. He unbuttoned his own shirt as she pulled hers off. He sat up slightly and began to kiss her neck then down her chest. She arched her back as he kissed her stomach; goose bumps covered her stomach. She let out a giggle.

"I love that you're ticklish," he whispered and smiled at her.

"Why?"

"I love giving you goose bumps and making you giggle." He unbuttoned her pants and slipped them from her body. At the same time she unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off. He stared at her for a second then when he saw her bite her lip and smile he lost control of his stare and put his lips to hers again. He kissed her neck and started with her bra. Then he pulled off his wife beater and threw it on the floor. His right hand massaged her breast; she let out a soft moan. Regan let her right hand go down the back of his boxers. She could feel him getting hard against her thigh. His hand made its way down her stomach and under her lace panties.

"Don't tease," she whispered in his ear.

Flack smiled at her but said nothing.

"Please, don't tease," she pleaded.

He slid her underwear from her body and plunged himself inside of her. He copied her groan. She had her hand on his neck as his head was next to hers. He started to kiss her neck again. She wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand was on her thigh as he pushed himself into her. A little while later they had both reached their climax.

Regan started to laugh.

"What?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Was that passionate enough for you?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, you've got passion for sure." He smiled at her and kissed her.

She closed her eyes.

"Don't you fall asleep." Flack told her. He sat up on the edge of the couch.

"You are not keeping me up again. Didn't you get enough last night?" she grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on. "Wait, obviously not 'cause you just got more." She pulled on her underwear and kissed him.

He fell back against the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Bedtime," she replied and grabbed her wine glass.

"Oh no you don't," Flack jumped up and went after her.

"No, I need sleep, please." She was already down the hallway.

"We can do some more salsa dancing?" he offered as he put his arms around her waist.

She yawned and pushed away. "Sleep, Donny, I need sleep." She pushed away from him. "Plus I'm freezing."

"I could warm you up?"

She smiled. "You don't give up, do you?"

"What can I say? I told you I'd do anything to get the girl." He laughed.


End file.
